The Real Hero
by Mela Jasmine
Summary: 'SNAPE DAY CHALLENGE' 4 SNAPE DAY :D


"SNAPE DAY CHALLENGE"

(Tema: Severus Snape Masih Hidup)

**The Real Hero**

A fanfiction by Mela Jasmine

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JKR

Kategori: Modifikasi Canon (karena di sini Snape tidak mati xp), Drama, Angst

Rating: T

Karakter: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood

xxxxxx

_Hati-hati Harry menekan tonjolan serupa tombol itu. Gerak mengayun dahan-dahan Dedalu Perkasa serentak berhenti. Harry masuk ke dalam terowongan. Perlahan ia maju, pasti tujuannya. Shrieking Shack._

_Di sana ada jenazah seseorang yang sudah ia salah pahami. Yang tadi malam tergesa-gesa mereka—Harry, Ron, dan Hermione—tinggalkan. Sekarang akan ia bawa kembali ke Hogwarts. Akan disemayamkan di tempat sangat terhormat. Agar semua orang tahu, seperti apa jasa-jasanya—yang selama ini disembunyikannya._

_Harry menghela napas. Dan terus maju. Shrieking Shack menunggu tepat di depan, jenazah itu menunggu tepat di depan—_

_Harry benar-benar lupa bernapas kini._

_Jenazah Snape tak ada di sana._

xxxxxx

**Sekitar Setengah Jam Sebelumnya**_._

_Semuanya telah selesai. Akhirnya._

Harry bersama Ron dan Hermione baru saja tiba kembali di Aula Besar, selepas kepergian ketiganya tadi dari kantor kepala sekolah. Harry benar-benar merasa sangat letih dan ingin selekasnya beristirahat sekarang, namun ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling Aula yang masih disesaki orang-orang, sebagian besar di antara mereka sibuk mengurus anggota keluarga atau teman-teman mereka yang terluka, serta menguburkan yang telah gugur. _Perang ini memang telah dimenangkan, tetapi ini adalah kemenangan yang sangat mahal_, batin Harry. Begitu banyak mereka yang berkorban nyawa dalam pertempuran melawan Voldemort, sudah selayaknya disemayamkan di tempat sangat terhormat agar setiap orang kelak dapat mengenang jasa-jasa mereka semuanya… tanpa terkecuali.

_Belum semuanya,_ mendadak pikiran itu terlintas di benak Harry. Masih ada seorang lagi—seseorang yang justru memberikan kontribusi terbesar dalam menentukan keberhasilan perang ini, namun jenazahnya masih terbaring di luar sana, dan tampaknya tak seorang pun menyadarinya… pandangan Harry kini tertumbuk kepada Ginny, yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mrs Weasley, wajahnya digenangi air mata. Di atas segalanya Harry ingin sekali bersamanya, menghiburnya, turut larut dalam kesedihan yang sedang dirasakan keluarga Weasley saat ini. Namun ada _hal lain_—yang lebih mendesak, yang harus ia kerjakan sekarang. Kemudian dilihatnya Ron bergerak menjauh, menghampiri kakak-kakaknya, George, Percy, Bill, dan Charlie, untuk ikut bersama-sama mengurus jenazah saudara mereka, Fred.

"Harry…" teguran lembut Hermione menyadarkan lamunan Harry.

"Hermione, pergilah," Harry berkata kepadanya. "Temani Ron. Aku—ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan dulu." _Dan kali ini aku ingin melakukannya sendirian._

Hermione menatapnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Harry?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Harry, menyadari kecemasan di wajah Hermione. "Cuma mau keluar sebentar, kok."

Hermione seperti biasa penuh pengertian dan tidak mendesaknya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu, berjalan meninggalkan Harry lalu bergabung dengan keluarga Weasley. Harry masih berdiri diam di tempatnya selama beberapa saat, menarik nafas, baru setelah itu ia membalikkan badannya dan melangkah cepat keluar Aula, berusaha tidak menarik perhatian siapa pun.

Panas matahari yang mulai terik menyengat wajah Harry sesampainya ia di halaman kastil. Beberapa orang yang mengenalinya mencoba menyapanya, tetapi Harry menulikan telinga dan terus berjalan. Pasti tujuannya, Shrieking Shack. Melalui Dedalu Perkasa Harry masuk ke dalam terowongan, jenazah Snape menunggu tepat di depan, namun apa yang selanjutnya dilihatnya benar-benar membuatnya lupa bernafas...

xxxxxx

_Tidak ada._

Harry mencelos menatap lantai kayu di bawah kakinya, otaknya membeku. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Snape jelas-jelas terbujur di sini… meregang nyawa… lehernya bersimbah darah—noda bekas darah yang mengering pun masih terlihat berceceran di lantai… _tetapi jenazahnya sekarang tidak ada…_

_Mungkin ada orang lain yang lebih dulu datang kemari dan membawa jenazah Snape pergi… _pikir Harry sementara ia dengan langkah gontai kembali menyusuri terowongan, kali ini berbalik menuju jalan keluar.

Harry akhirnya tiba di udara terbuka dan alas kakinya menjejak rumput yang basah. _Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan sekarang? Kembali ke dalam kastil, memberitahukan kejadian tak terduga ini kepada Ron dan Hermione, atau…_

"Hai, Harry!"

Harry menolehkan wajahnya ke arah asal suara yang memanggilnya, dan dilihatnya Luna, hanya berdiri beberapa jarak darinya. "Oh, hai, Luna…"

Jubah yang dikenakan Luna robek-robek di beberapa bagian, rambut pirang panjangnya kusut berantakan, dan wajahnya juga dihiasi goresan luka sisa pertempuran—Harry merasa penampilannya pun tak jauh berbeda, tetapi tampak luar biasa cerah ketika ia berjalan dengan riang mendatangi Harry. Dan Harry teringat, ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada atas bantuan Luna tadi.

"Err… Luna, ngomong-ngomong tadi, trims, ya."

Luna menatapnya, bingung.

"Itu—tadi, waktu kau mengalihkan perhatian semua orang, sehingga aku bisa keluar dari Aula diam-diam…"

"Oh, ya, ampun, itu kan soal kecil," Luna mengibaskan tangannya. "Soalnya aku tahu kau pasti capek banget kan, Harry? Yah, aku memang belum pernah jadi orang ngetop, sih, tapi kurasa jadi orang ngetop sepertimu pasti ada nggak enaknya juga deh, selalu dikerubungi para fansmu, padahal setelah semua yang terjadi, kau pasti menginginkan suasana yang damai, jauh dari semua orang, atau mungkin kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sendirian untuk menenangkan diri…"

"Yah, kurasa aku ingin ke Godric's Hollow," Harry mengucapkan itu tanpa berpikir. "Dan mungkin… kau bisa menemaniku ke sana, Luna."

Dalam situasi normal, Harry tentu saja akan memilih kedua sahabat terbaiknya Ron dan Hermione untuk menemaninya pergi ke Godric's Hollow—atau siapa pun, yang jelas bukan dengan seorang gadis aneh macam Luna. Harry sendiri merasa heran kenapa ia sampai bisa melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu, namun toh sudah terlambat untuk menarik ucapannya sekarang. Lagipula kata 'teman' selalu menimbulkan efek yang menyenangkan bagi Luna. Ia langsung mendongak menatap Harry dan sepasang mata abu-abu menonjolnya tampak berbinar-binar.

"Oh, Harry… kau mau mengajakku ke Godric's Hollow bersamamu? Wah, senangnya! Itu tempat kelahiranmu, kan? Eh, tapi beneran nih, kau tidak keberatan aku menemanimu ke sana? Siapa tahu kau lebih suka pergi sendirian…"

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan," jawab Harry. Wajah Luna kian berseri-seri, dan Harry melihatnya diam-diam mengerling sepintas lalu ke arah Hutan Terlarang.

"Kenapa?" Harry menanyainya, nyengir. "Kau ingin menawariku ke Godric's Hollow naik Thestral?"

"Sempat terpikir olehku, sih," akui Luna. "Tapi kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus untuk saat ini, ya."

"Yeah," ucap Harry, masih nyengir, seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Luna, dan Luna menyambutnya. Berbarengan, keduanya ber-Dissaparate ke dalam kegelapan yang menyesakkan.

xxxxxx

"Wow, Godric's Hollow," Luna melayangkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dengan penuh semangat. Mereka berdua rupanya ber-Apparate tepat di jantung desa, di dekat gereja, persis di sebelah tugu perang yang dapat bertransformasi. Harry memperhatikan, suasana di tempat ini tampak tak jauh berbeda seperti ketika ia dan Hermione datang untuk pertama kalinya enam bulan yang lalu, hanya sedikit lebih semarak di penghujung Mei ini. Di sepanjang jalan banyak penduduk desa berlalu-lalang dan anak-anak kecil berlarian.

"Tempatnya asyik, ya," komentar Luna. "Lumayan ramai daripada Ottery St Catchpole menurutku. Tapi kayaknya di sini nggak ada Wrackspurt, deh. Padahal tadi kupikir ada satu, aku lihat terbang di atas kepalamu, Harry, tapi ternyata bukan… atau mungkin jenis sayapnya saja yang beda, ya? Nggak terlalu jelas kelihatan, sih… coba tadi kubawa Spectacles-ku, ya, hmm… yah, sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong kau mau ke mana dulu nih, Harry?"

Harry tidak menjawab, karena seluruh perhatiannya sudah beralih ke area pemakaman yang terletak di belakang gereja—satu-satunya lokasi di Godric's Hollow yang ingin ia kunjungi. Tanpa diperintah pun kedua kakinya langsung membawanya ke sana, dan dengan segera Harry menemukan makam kedua orang tuanya.

Luka hati yang dirasakan Harry pada saat ini memang sudah jauh berkurang dibandingkan sewaktu kedatangannya pertama kali dulu, namun tatkala ia berdiri tercenung memandang tulisan nama ayah dan ibunya yang terukir di atas kedua nisan, tak urung Harry merasakan beban seberat batu karang seolah menindih paru-parunya, menyesakkan nafasnya. _Kesedihan yang ditinggalkan karena kehilangan orang-orang yang kita cintai mungkin memang adalah kesedihan yang tak akan pernah tersembuhkan_, Harry membatin. _Dan sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa sekarang aku ingin datang kemari lagi._

Harry menghirup udara dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri. Seandainya saja… ada Hermione di sini bersamanya. Hermione pasti tahu apa yang mesti diperbuatnya untuk menghibur Harry. Mungkin Hermione akan menggenggam tangan Harry erat-erat, sembari membisikkan kata-kata menentramkan yang pada akhirnya akan membuat perasaaan Harry menjadi sedikit lebih ringan. Hermione yang selalu setia mendampingi Harry dalam keadaan sesulit apa pun. Namun sekarang ini yang bersamanya adalah Luna, dan Luna sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa selain terus bergerak berputar-putar sambil menunjukkan ketertarikan yang berlebihan terhadap segala sesuatu yang dijumpainya di sekitarnya, seakan ia dan Harry sedang berada di tempat ini untuk berdarmawisata. Barulah beberapa saat kemudian Luna berjalan bergegas menghampiri Harry dan langsung bertanya tanpa berbasa-basi, "Yang mana makam kedua orang tuamu, Harry?"

Harry menunjukkannya.

"Wah, aku jadi ingat Mum," Luna berkata pelan.

Harry langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Maaf kalau aku jadi membuatmu sedih, Luna."

"Oh, enggak, aku nggak sedih, kok," Luna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cuman ingat Mum aja, tapi nggak sedih. Mum kan sudah lama sekali meninggalnya, waktu aku masih kecil banget. Selain itu aku dan Daddy juga rutin berziarah ke makam Mum, kapan saja kami menginginkannya. Daddy juga selalu bilang, kalau orang yang menyayangi kita tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan kita, Harry, karena mereka selalu mengawasi kita dari atas sana, dan pada akhirnya nanti, semua yang pernah hilang atau diambil dari diri kita akan kembali lagi kepada kita, walaupun dengan cara yang tidak pernah kita duga."

"Yeah, Luna, kau sudah pernah mengatakannya kepadaku sebelumnya."

"Oh, sudah pernah, ya?" Luna berkata polos. "Wah, kalau begitu aku lupa. Yah, soalnya itu kata-kata favoritku sih, Harry, dan sudah menjadi semacam mantra buatku. Setiap kali aku merasa sedih, ingat Mum, atau kehilangan barang-barang kesayanganku, aku langsung mengucapkan kata-kata itu—dalam hati kadang-kadang, tapi sering juga aku meneriakkannya keras-keras, dan biasanya setelah itu aku jadi tidak sedih lagi—kurasa kau pun harus mencobanya, Harry," Luna mengangkat wajahnya menatap Harry sebelum melanjutkan berbicara dengan serius, "Lakukan persis seperti caraku tadi dan semua kesedihanmu pasti akan hilang. Percaya, deh."

Tetapi Harry, pandangannya kini tertuju kepada seonggok benda yang tergeletak di atas pusara ibunya yang semula luput dari pantauannya, sehingga ia tidak menghiraukan ucapan Luna. Harry berjongkok supaya bisa melihatnya lebih jelas, dan ternyata itu adalah rangkaian bunga mawar putih—tetapi bukan karangan bunga yang disihir Hermione waktu itu yang pastinya sudah layu sekarang, bunga-bunga ini terlihat masih sangat segar dan baru.

"Harry, kurasa ada orang lain yang baru saja datang kemari sebelum kita dan menaruh bunga-bunga itu di sini," ucap Luna yang ikut mengamati.

"Yeah, kupikir juga begitu," ujar Harry pula. _Tetapi siapa?_

Masih penasaran, Harry bangkit berdiri, membalikkan badannya, dan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya sontak membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

_Ya, Tuhanku._

Sosok Severus Snape menjulang di hadapan Harry, hanya terpisah beberapa langkah darinya. Dan Harry terkesima menatapnya, shock dan tak percaya. Seketika itu juga, seluruh peristiwa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya—semua yang melibatkan Snape, berkelebatan di dalam kepala Harry bagaikan rekaman film yang diputar ulang.

_Tidak mungkin… ini pasti tidak nyata… aku menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang penghabisan di depanku… mata hitam tak bernyawanya menatapku kosong… Snape benar-benar sudah mati… aku pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang…_

Tetapi kemudian terpikir oleh Harry bahwa Snape adalah seorang ahli ramuan yang hebat, gigitan ular Nagini mungkin tak berarti apa-apa baginya. Namun biar bagaimana pun, entah apa yang dilakukan Snape untuk melawan kematian terlihat jelas sekali telah menguras habis segenap kekuatan fisiknya. Secara keseluruhan penampilan Snape tampak begitu ringkih dan mengenaskan, wajah pucatnya yang separuh tersembunyi di balik tirai rambut hitam berminyaknya pun tak mampu menutupi kesakitan yang dideritanya. _Ia bahkan tak sanggup berdiri tegak, _Harry mengawasi. Snape sangat sekarat.

_Tetapi ia masih hidup_.

Detik-detik berlalu dalam keheningan yang menggantung di udara, dan Harry masih terpaku di tempatnya, tak tahu harus berkata atau melakukan apa.

"Well, well, Harry Potter The Chosen One," sudut mulut Snape melengkung membentuk cibiran khas yang sudah sangat dikenal Harry. "Pahlawan besar dunia sihir yang akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan."

Bahkan, di saat kondisinya sudah seperti ini pun, sikapnya kepada Harry masih tetap sinis dan dingin.

Dan sekonyong-konyong gelombang kemarahan yang luar biasa melanda Harry, menyusup deras ke dalam setiap pembuluh darahnya. Harry menegakkan wajahnya, membalas tatapan penyihir yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan berapi-api, merasakan kebencian yang meluap terhadapnya.

_Oh, jadi ini yang kau lakukan diam-diam selama ini, mengunjungi makam ibuku… dan seberapa sering kau melakukannya? Setiap tahun, setiap Natal, atau setiap hari ulang tahun ibuku, mungkin? Dan setelah itu kau akan kembali ke Hogwarts, memakai lagi topengmu, memberiku tahun-tahun yang penuh penderitaan, dan selama itu pula aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau melakukan semua itu kepadaku… kenapa kau amat sangat membenciku. Mulanya kupikir karena masalah sepele—permusuhan antara kau dan ayahku sewaktu kalian bersekolah dulu… dan akhirnya aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang jauh di balik itu. Tapi kenapa kau baru memberitahuku semuanya sekarang di saat menjelang kematianmu? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu kau memberitahuku—supaya aku tidak salah paham terhadapmu? Kenapa? KENAPA? Dan ternyata kau toh tidak mati… kau masih hidup, tapi apa gunanya? Sampai sekarang pun kau masih tidak menyukaiku, kan? Yah, kau tidak bisa membenci ayahku yang sudah meninggal, jadi kau melampiaskan semuanya kepadaku… tapi pernahkah terpikir olehmu kenapa ibuku memilih ayahku dan bukannya dirimu? Dan kalau kau memang mencintai ibuku, sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatimu, kenapa kau tidak berusaha cukup keras untuk mendapatkan ibuku? Kau malah mengatai ibuku 'Darah Lumpur', menghancurkan persahabatan yang telah kalian bina selama bertahun-tahun… bodoh sekali! Jangan pernah menyalahkan ayahku karena ibuku memilihnya! Memangnya siapa kau dibandingkan dengan ayahku? Ayahku penyihir hebat, murid paling populer di Hogwarts, sedangkan kau cuma seorang murid cupu berjubah seragam kumal yang kuper, tak heran kalau kau selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan ayahku dan teman-teman segeng-nya… menyedihkan. Dan setelah semua yang terjadi, kau lalu ingin menebus segalanya dengan mengorbankan hidupmu, dan kau pikir itu cukup? Sama sekali tidak! _

Namun semua perkataan itu hanya sampai di tenggorokannya. Alih menumpahkan segala emosi yang memenuhi dadanya, Harry tetap diam bergeming, seolah pita suaranya tak lagi berfungsi. Dan betapa anehnya, semakin lama Harry memandang tajam lawan bicaranya—orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Harry bahkan lebih dari sekali ini, Harry merasakan amarahnya berangsur-angsur meluntur hingga akhirnya sirna seluruhnya, tergantikan oleh perasaan haru, bersalah, menyesal, dan beribu macam perasaan lain yang Harry sendiri pun tidak bisa mendefinisikannya. Semua perasaan ini sekarang bercampuk aduk menjejali pikiran Harry, membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. 

"Sir… Anda—Anda terluka parah…" setelah pergolakan batin yang panjang, akhirnya kata-kata itu yang terucap. "Anda harus ke rumah sakit…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," bentak Snape kasar, mulai melangkah pergi, tetapi Harry buru-buru mencegahnya, "Tunggu…"

Snape berhenti bergerak.

"Ini…" Harry merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Snape. "Ini kepunyaan Anda, jadi saya tidak berhak menyimpannya. Jadi saya kembalikan ini kepada Anda."

"Aku tidak butuh itu," geram Snape, hanya melirik sekilas botol berukuran mungil berisi memori miliknya yang berada digenggaman Harry. Ia membalikkan badan, bersiap untuk ber-Dissaparate. "Nah, selamat tinggal, Potter."

Sungguh mati, itu adalah kata-kata terakhir di dunia yang ingin didengar Harry keluar dari mulut Snape.

"Tunggu dulu!" Harry berteriak lagi. "Tidakkah Anda ingin kembali ke Hogw—"

Tetapi terlambat. Snape sudah lenyap. Begitu saja. Begitu cepat. Tanpa memberikan penjelasan apa pun—kalau memang ada yang perlu dijelaskan, juga tanpa memberi kesempatan Harry untuk sekedar menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih kepadanya. Dan Harry merasakan hatinya kering dan hampa, seakan sesuatu miliknya yang paling berharga telah dirampas darinya. Ia tak pernah tahu, apakah setelah hari ini ia masih akan bisa bersua lagi dengan Snape ataukah tidak.

"Harry…"

Harry tersentak kaget, berpaling, dan terlihat olehnya Luna, berdiri di dekatnya, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Pertemuan mengejutkannya dengan Snape tadi rupanya telah membuat Harry sama sekali melupakan keberadaan Luna.

Harry membuka mulutnya bermaksud untuk meminta maaf, tetapi Luna sudah mendahuluinya berkata, "Tenang, Harry. Aku tidak akan menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada siapa pun, kok." Luna tersenyum seraya mengacungkan kedua jari tangannya membentuk huruf V. "Aku janji."

Harry balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

xxxxxx

**Lima Tahun Kemudian**.

"Oh, Harryyy…!" Hermione berseru histeris, menghambur memeluk Harry dan Ginny bertubi-tubi, air matanya bercucuran. Ron nyengir lebar, seraya meninju perlahan pundak sahabatnya yang kini resmi menjadi adik iparnya. Harry ikut nyengir, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Ginny yang bersanding di sisinya, tampak cantik luar biasa dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih panjang, wajahnya berseri-seri. Seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley lainnya juga berkumpul di sana, hanyut dalam suka cita yang sama. Akhirnya, setelah semua perjuangan panjang yang mereka lalui, mulai saat ini putri mereka dan Harry tak akan terpisahkan lagi untuk selamanya.

Tamu-tamu undangan terus mengalir datang. Teman-teman sekolah Harry dari keempat Asrama hadir lengkap, tak ketinggalan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts Profesor McGonagall, guru-guru, dan Hagrid—tampak terkantuk-kantuk di atas empat bangku sekaligus. Rekan-rekan Harry sesama Auror, seluruh staf Kementerian, dan Menteri Sihir sendiri juga hadir. Sepertinya tak seorang pun ingin melewatkan hari istimewa sang penyihir terbesar abad ini.

Musik pengiring dansa mulai diperdengarkan, didahului oleh pasangan mempelai, dalam sekejap lantai dansa sudah penuh sesak. Ginny sekarang berdansa dengan George sambil tertawa-tawa riang, ujung gaunnya melambai seirama dengan ayunan langkahnya. _Ginny benar-benar mirip Mum_… Harry sebetulnya telah lama menyadari ini, namun tetap saja fakta ini selalu membuatnya merasa takjub. Tak cuma persamaan secara fisik—selain keduanya memang sama-sama sangat cantik dan rambut merahnya itu, kepribadian mereka berdua pun serupa. _Mum… _Harry merasakan hatinya tersayat perih ketika ia membayangkan wajah ibunya. _Dan Dad. Seandainya kalian berdua ada di sini dan melihat semua ini…_

Bukan hanya kedua orang tuanya, Harry pun merindukan sahabat-sahabat ayahnya, Sirius, Remus—dan bahkan Albus Dumbledore. Semua orang yang ia sayangi, dan pastinya sangat menyayanginya pula, tetapi tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang masih hidup saat ini untuk menyaksikan pernikahan Harry…

Dan di luar kemauannya, Harry ternyata mendambakan kehadiran seseorang lagi—seseorang yang selama lima tahun ini ia tak pernah lelah mencari. Spinner's End, Godric's Hollow, Markas Pelahap Maut, hingga seluruh pelosok Inggris Raya, namun tak ada upayanya yang membuahkan hasil. Severus Snape seakan tenggelam ditelan bumi. Dalam keputusasaannya yang terakhir Harry mendatangi kantor kepala sekolah di Hogwarts, berharap cemas akan menjumpai lukisan Snape di sana—tergantung di samping lukisan Dumbledore mungkin, biar bagaimana pun Snape pernah menjadi kepala sekolah di Hogwarts. Tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. _Tentu saja, karena Snape masih hidup. Namun anehnya, kenapa tak seorang pun yang memperhatikan hal ini selain diriku? _

Harry kini memusatkan perhatiannya kepada kerumunan tamu yang masih ramai berseliweran. Tetapi—tunggu… siapa itu yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, bertubuh jangkung kurus dan memakai jubah berwarna hitam? _Jangan-jangan_… tanpa membuang waktu Harry berlari menuju ke arahnya, namun orang itu yang rupanya menyadari Harry memergokinya, secepat kilat melesat meninggalkan ruangan, dan Harry langsung mengejarnya.

Nafas Harry memburu. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan jejaknya kali ini. Orang itu—entah apakah ia adalah Snape atau bukan, tinggal berjarak beberapa meter di depan Harry. Harry mempercepat langkahnya. Sedikit lagi… ia hampir berhasil menyusulnya… namun sekejap berikutnya sosoknya mendadak menghilang. Harry terkesiap. Lagi-lagi, ia terpaksa menelan kekecewaannya.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama terjadi. Kenyataannya, Harry merasakan Snape tidak pernah benar-benar berada jauh darinya. Seperti yang berlangsung di setiap hari ulang tahunnya, Harry selalu menerima bingkisan tanpa nama pengirim diletakkan di muka pintu rumahnya. Dan yang baru-baru ini ia alami dua hari yang lalu, ketika Harry sedang melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai Auror, seorang penyihir hitam menyerangnya secara tak terduga sewaktu Harry tengah lengah, saat itulah, sebuah Mantra Pelindung yang Harry tidak mengetahui darimana asalnya tiba-tiba terbentuk di sekeliling Harry, menyelamatkan Harry dari bahaya maut yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Harry pun sadar, _Snape mengawasinya. _Mungkinkah itu memang sudah menjadi tekad Snape sejak awal, untuk menjaga dan melindungi satu-satunya peninggalan dari wanita yang dicintainya seumur hidupnya? Namun untuk suatu alasan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami Harry, Snape menolak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Harry. Sementara di dunia ini para penyihir dan juga Muggle berlomba-lomba memamerkan kebolehan mereka untuk memperebutkan bintang jasa, namun ada sebagian orang yang memilih tetap berada di belakang layar, bekerja penuh keikhlasan, dan sering kali merelakan pujian atau penghargaan yang semestinya mereka terima diberikan kepada orang lain yang sebenarnya tidak tepat. Orang-orang seperti ini justru adalah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya. _The real hero._

Dengan wajah murung Harry membalikkan badannya, kembali melangkah ke dalam ruangan.

xxxxxx

Ada yang menepuk halus punggung Harry begitu ia tiba di tempatnya semula dan Harry menoleh. Ternyata Luna. "Oh, hai, Luna…"

"Harry… tadi ada orang yang menitipkan ini kepadaku dan ia berpesan harus langsung diserahkan kepadamu," ujar Luna seraya mengangsurkan ke arah Harry sebuah kotak kayu berbentuk persegi berukuran kecil. "Dan sehabis itu orang itu buru-buru pergi. Aku juga nggak terlalu jelas melihat wajahnya, sih…"

Harry meraih kotak itu dari Luna, dan sepasang matanya langsung terbelalak menatap gambar rusa betina perak yang terukir di bagian tutupnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghardik Luna saat itu juga.

_Jadi itu tadi benar-benar Snape! Aku tidak salah lihat! Ia menyempatkan diri menghadiri pernikahanku! Dan demi Tuhan, Luna, kenapa tadi kau tidak mencoba mencegahnya pergi? Tidak tahukah kau betapa aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya?_

"Err… Harry, wajahmu kok, nyeremin gitu kenapa, sih? Kayak habis ngeliat vampir… tapi benar kan, tidak ada vampir yang datang di acara pernikahanmu ini? Soalnya itu gosip yang beredar… Daddy aja sampai mau menulis di The Quibbler, lhoh… tapi nggak jadi, soalnya menurut Daddy itu memang cuma gosip, sih… tapi kalau begitu wajahmu kelihatan nakutin gitu kenapa, dong…?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Luna," ucap Harry, akhirnya tertawa rileks. "Dan oh iya, trims kadonya, ya…"

"Sama-sama. Sudah ya, Harry, aku masuk dulu. Aku mau mencicipi puding lagi, ah." Dan Luna langsung pergi.

Harry duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong dan mulai membuka hadiahnya. Selama sepersekian detik ia mengira bakal memperoleh sesuatu yang dramatis, namun ternyata isinya hanyalah selembar foto usang—yang bahkan sudah tidak utuh, memperlihatkan wajah ibunya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Foto ini rasanya tidak asing bagi Harry, namun Harry lupa di mana ia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Harry membalik foto itu. Sebaris kalimat tertera di atas kertasnya yang langsung dikenali Harry sebagai tulisan tangan Snape. Harry membacanya.

_Satukan lagi kedua bagiannya._

Harry ingat sekarang. Itu adalah potongan foto yang berasal dari surat ibu Harry yang disobek Snape di ruang tidur Sirius sewaktu ia datang untuk menggeledah Grimmauld Place bertahun-tahun silam. Ternyata setelah sekian lama ini Snape masih menyimpan foto itu. Tetapi kini ia mengembalikannya kepada Harry. Apakah ini artinya Snape sudah melupakan kebenciannya terhadap kedua orang tua Harry, dan bersedia memaafkan mereka berdua?

Harry mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, bergumam pelan, "Accio foto…"

Selembar foto muncul dari udara kosong, foto pasangannya yang selama ini tersimpan aman di dalam laci lemari kamar Sirius, dan Harry menangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya. Seorang bayi laki-laki berusia satu tahun tampak meluncur hilir mudik keluar masuk foto itu di atas sapu barunya, dan seorang penyihir pria berkaca mata berambut hitam berantakan mengejarnya sambil terkekeh senang. Untuk waktu yang lama Harry termenung memandang foto itu sepuas-puasnya, bergantian dengan foto wajah ibunya yang sekarang juga dipegangnya di tangan kirinya.

_Satukan lagi kedua bagiannya._

Harry kembali mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan mantra. Kedua foto yang terpisah terekat menjadi satu seperti sedia kala. Harry mengamati, ayah dan ibunya bergerak saling mendekat lalu berangkulan erat, bersama menonton putra mereka yang tengah asyik mengendarai hadiah ulang tahun pertamanya. Kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari dalam foto itu pun perlahan-lahan menulari Harry…

_Pada akhirnya nanti, semua yang pernah hilang atau diambil dari diri kita akan kembali lagi kepada kita, walaupun dengan cara yang tidak pernah kita duga. _

Rasa panas membakar, yang berawal muncul di dasar perut Harry terus merayap naik ke tenggorokannya, akhirnya mencapai kedua pelupuk matanya. Susah payah Harry berusaha memerangi buliran bening yang mulai mengalir jatuh.

Tak bisa disangkal oleh siapa pun, itu adalah kado pernikahan terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan.

**FIN.**

**© Mela Jasmine 15 Januari 2011.**

**Happy Snape Day **


End file.
